


THX

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a first time...and they have an aural witness...and I am still in denial over IMTOD</p>
            </blockquote>





	THX

**Disclaimer: Boys will be boys...they play rough, have fun, and they belong to themselves. My Dean and Sam are so far from TPTB, that any resemblance is totally, and completely, nonexistent.**

**************

It's finally dead.

Twenty-five years of searching, hunting, dying a little bit each day, so wanting to avenge the horrible death of your beloved wife, a loss that left your two young sons motherless.

Twenty-five years of waiting for that final moment of satisfaction, yearning to see the destruction of the thing that destroyed your life, took your mommy from you, ripped a gaping hole in your soul that has never fully healed.

Twenty-five years of holding the anger inside, the anger brought on by the complete lack of a normal existence, of a stolen life that should have been, a life of hugs and kisses, of baseball games and homemade cookies.

Twenty-five years of three men training for the final battle with an evil that has claimed too many innocent souls. Three men who each play a pivotal role in its impending destruction.

The elder son draws the runes, and he knows their placement on the walls, the floor, the ceiling. The information has been drilled into his head since he was seven and wandered into an exorcism, memorizing each sign to ward off evil.

The younger son opens an ancient tome, in a five-thousand years dead language, a book written in blood, pages made of human skin. He has been studying this since he could read, every noun, verb, perfecting his enunciations. One small word pronounced with the wrong inflection and all his studying will be for naught.

The father stands in a circle of salt, armed with a Colt .45, one blessed bullet in its chamber. He knows he has one shot, literally, and if he misses - no, he can't contemplate that. He **never** misses his target.

The thing enters the trap and in the end....

....it is disappointing. 

There is no great satisfaction, no joy. Their wife and mother and girlfriend and so many other innocents are still dead. 

Yet they still go out that night to drink, to honor the memories of their wife and mother and girlfriend and those who sacrificed themselves, both willingly and unwillingly.

They go back to the motel and John bids them goodnight, tells them how proud he is to call them his sons, something he's never done. 

Dean and Sam both inhale sharply, both smile softly at John, both turn to each other and share a kiss. They then turn back to John, half expecting him to be dead from a cardiac arrest.

John doesn't understand it, but agrees to ignore it for now. They can have the discussion regarding the immoral act of incest at a later date...like 2025. 

They have denied each other for too long, Dean explains, and the destruction of the demon only proves how much of their lives have been used up in the hunt. Yes, they will keep hunting; there is still a hell of a lot of evil that needs to be taken down.

Sam explains he will further his education online, in-between hunts and he **will** earn a degree. In what subject he just doesn't know yet. And he swears to his father to always take care of Dean. 

John sees a look in his younger son's eyes that he saw a long time ago, on his wedding day. He had looked in the mirror and sworn to always take care of his Mary. He would have succeeded too, if it weren't for that fucking demon.

And now he sees that look on Sam's face, and knows that he can stop worrying about his son's...a little bit...maybe for a few minutes a day. 

Because in John's eyes, it looked like they were able to take care of each other. 

**~~~~~~~~**

_John has no sleep that night. The motel is filled due to a convention and he's been forced to take the room next to his sons. There is no air-conditioning and he opens his window, thankful there is a breeze._

_The boy’s room is at the end, in a corner, and John is the only 'neighbor'. And when the boys open the window that is right next to his, John also becomes the lone recipient of an audio porno track._

**~~~~~~~~**

"Oh God, Dean, oh, oh yeah...touch it, oh yeah, like that...."

"Is that what you like, lover? Slow and easy?"

"Anything you do...fuck, that's good...anything...ohmyFUCKINGGOD!"

"Is this what my baby wants?" Dean was crooning, almost a sing-song. "You like it when I play with your dick?"

"Yes...more Dean...oh God please jerk me off....

**~~~~~~~~**

_John fiddles with his iPod, trying to find a playlist that will drown them out. And while he is deciding, the stereo sounds of his son's voices continue to be heard crisp and clear through the open window. But his iPod is dead; he forgot to charge it._

_He opens a beer and turns on the television, a Bruce Lee movie playing. Oh yeah, this should take his mind off the goings-on next door._

**~~~~~~~~**

"Sammy...God yes, lick it...oh yeah...." 

"So big, Dean...so, so big."

"Oh Sammy, sweet baby, you are a fucking natural...."

The clear sound of laughter.

"Sam, you fucking perv, get that away from me!"

"I'll let you do me first, Dean." 

Silence for a moment. 

"Nine inches," Dean says.

More silence. 

"Nine inches," Sam says the same thing.

"We're even in length, Sam, but I think I'm thicker."

"I think you are also, Dean, and that's why I'm going to bottom."

**~~~~~~~~**

_John nearly chokes on a swallow of beer, as it occurs to him that his boys are comparing penis sizes. He glances down at his own crotch and calculates that he's bigger and a smug smile appears on his face. He quickly guzzles the bottle and opens another, changing the channel, finding 'The Exorcist'. Ah, yes, nothing like a light and frothy comedy to get him through the evening. There is silence from the other room and John finally relaxes. Of course he should know better...._

**~~~~~~~~**

"Oh no, Sam, you're gonna pop my cherry first!"

" **Pop your cherry**?" Sam cracks up, his raucous laughter echoing everywhere. "And you call **me** Samantha?"

"Would it be more Dean-like if I told you I want your cock up **my** ass and **not** the other way around?"

"Probably, but I already claimed bottom." Pause. "No, I'm not doing rock-paper-scissors. I bottom!" A loud moan. "Oh God, Dean, I can't think when you do that." 

"Pop my cherry, Sam."

"No, me first...ahh, that's...oh God, Dean...."

"Please, Sam, I need you...I need you so very much."

**~~~~~~~~**

_Dean's soft sob wrenches at John's heart. He's never heard his elder son so broken. No, John realizes, that's not quite true. Dean sounded the same way the night after Sam left for Stanford. He had stumbled into the apartment, drunk as all hell, and cried himself to sleep in Sam's bed._

**~~~~~~~~**

"Dean...."

"Hush, baby, and let me finish. I...I need this from you, Sam. I'm so broken inside." Dean's breath clearly hitches. "Fuck, Sammy, I've been broken for twenty-five years."

"I didn't know." Sam's voice breaks. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to heal me, make me whole again - make **us** whole again."

"Yes, Dean, anything for you...anything."

"That's it, Sammy, open me slow, yeah...gimme two...."

"I thought you never did this before."

"I haven't," pant, "but I've been in places, Sam...." sharp gasp, "I've watched."

"You're a voyeur."

"More, Sammy...need more...."

"Oh Christ, Dean, so beautiful like this, so open, so relaxed."

"Love me now, Sam...please, I can't take it anymore."

"Dean, I may be a complete novice at this, but don't we need some kind of lubricant?"

**~~~~~~~~**

_John's actually giggling as Regan's head spins around. No self-respecting demon would do that, mostly because it would kill the possessed person, which leads to a self-exorcism. At the commercial break, he decides on a cigarette, but it is a non-smoking room (and doesn't that totally suck, welcome to the twenty-first century, where a man's freedom to pollute his lungs has been taken away) so he sits on the window ledge, blowing the smoke out. He hears Sam's words and smirks to himself. At least his boys won't be doing **that** tonight. John has played both sides of the fence and knows lube is a necessity to the inexperienced, and it appears his boys do also - at least one of them._

**~~~~~~~~**

"In my shaving kit, Sammy."

"You have lube in your shaving kit?" Sam's laughing again. "Why?"

"Not lube, baby. Cherry massage oil. It was a gift from a...friend." Pause. "Aww, c'mon, Sam. Don't make that face. She meant nothing to me, I swear. They **all** meant nothing to me." A soft sigh. "You're the only one that's ever mattered to me. Only you, Sammy, my brother." Another moan, this one from Sam. "My lover." 

"Either you're possessed...."

"Christo," Dean laughs, the first genuine laugh he's had in years.

**~~~~~~~~**

_John forgot his elder son could make that sound; a sound of true joy, of happiness. He sighs, and debates whether or not to close the window. But he can't, as it is way too hot without the outside breeze. He could just make a smarmy remark, loud enough for them to hear. No, that was cruel, especially if they were in the middle of...._

_"Oh God," he murmurs, just under his breath. "I'm going to have to seriously thank **both** boys for that nightmarish picture in my head." John quickly opens beer number three and guzzles half the bottle. "I'm going to need a shrink by the time this night is over, I just know it." He opens a bag of nachos and channel surfs, knowing there has to be a movie for him to watch. _

_He watches a few minutes of 'Carrie' and remarks that Sam would have made less of a mess._

_'Dawn of the Dead' reminds him of a recent zombie kill._

_'Mary Poppins' has him reaching for his Beretta, but he catches himself. He's always hated that goody-two-shoes bitch and she gave both boys nightmares when they were small._

_He finally settles on 'Alien', hoping that an acid-for-blood creature, with razor sharp teeth, chasing Sigourney Weaver and company around a small spaceship, will assist him in **not** listening to the soundtrack next door...._

**~~~~~~~~**

"I love you, Dean."

"And I love you, Sam." A pause and light snicker. "But don't expect me to say it too often. Once, twice, maybe four times a day max."

"You're such a romantic, Dean," Sam tries to sneer, really he does, but it comes out as a slight giggle. "And a sap."

"Sam, we've wasted so much time, lost precious moments together. I want you to make love to me."

"God, Dean, I'm going to kiss you and touch you and learn you. Gonna make you see fireworks, baby...."

**~~~~~~~~**

_John still can't believe what he's just heard. He sits down hard on the bed. His son's are about to commit...God, he can't even say the word to himself. Oh yes he can._

_Incest._

_So often the word is associated with unspeakable acts between adults and children. Yet when he uses it in regards to his sons...._

_They are adults, thirty and twenty-six to be exact. They are old enough to make their own decisions and he has no say in the matter. No more so than Mary's father did when he eloped with the mother-to-be._

_They will never leave one another; Sam has done it once and they **all** know it was a disaster and no longer speak of it...ever._

_If one dies, the other will follow shortly thereafter, unable to survive apart, in different worlds._

_John will have to learn to deal with this. His sons are obviously meant to be with each other. "You don't fuck with fate," he murmurs, as he ups the volume and discovers that 'Alien' still freaks him out._

**~~~~~~~~**

Dean is floating in Sam's arms, lost in hot kisses, hands threaded in his hair, rubbing his arms, palming his nipples. Fuck, Sam's hands are everywhere at once. Sam kisses him hard on the mouth, pinches his nipple and tugs on Dean's cock and Dean loses it, streams of come covering them. 

It doesn't take long for Dean to grey out, eyes opening to find his little brother staring down at him, the most beautiful smile on his face. "What?"

Sam licks his lips, drops of white on his tongue. "It's a little salty, but I think I can get used to it...." He's leaning up to capture Dean's mouth, and Dean tastes himself and feels his cock growing hard again. 

"Fuck, Sammy, you're like natural Viagra."

Sam swipes his tongue over Dean's lips. "What next, Dean?"

"Kiss me again."

And Sam does as he is told, his tongue ramming deep, fucking Dean's mouth, hearing Dean moan and whimper. His hips buck up against Sam's and Sam's pretty fargone himself at this point. 

"Fuck me, Sammy...need you deep, hard...."

"Dean, what position...oh, okay, on your stomach is fine. Uh, Dean?"

"Yes, lover?"

"I can't open the bottle. It's stuck."

"Nonono!" Dean almost shouts. "Give it to me." There is grunting and deep breathing and finally, "God hates me."

"He, or she, hates me too," Sam clearly sighs. "What do we do now?"

**~~~~~~~~**

_John snorts, he's heard every word - 'Alien' always was a quiet movie. 'I don't believe this,' he thinks. 'They can't even get the sex right!' He's half tempted to knock on their door with the tube of KY he has, but father's, no matter how deranged they are, aren't supposed to do that sort of thing. John wonders, sick parent that he is, if they are resourceful enough to figure out what to do._

_He quickly gets his answer...._

**~~~~~~~~**

"Dean, what are you...HOLY SHIT! Oh God, that is amazing!"

"What, Sam?" Dean sounds amused. "Nobody ever deep-throated you before?"

"FUCK NO!"

"Ooh, aren't we the foul-mouthed little brother."

"Dean, more...need more...."

"Oh, baby, your wish is my command." 

Sam moans his brother's name, "DeanDeanDean," it is a mantra, a prayer; he is giving thanks to every deity for blessing him this way. "Dean, why'd you stop?" Sam is panting, his breath ragged. "Love your mouth on my dick, so wet, and so fucking **hot**."

"Sammy, I think my cock likes when you talk dirty. It's dripping already."

"Please suck me some more. I so liked it, Dean."

"I'm glad, Sammy, and I'll be happy to suck you until you pass out. After."

"After....?"

"Sam, I slicked you up enough, and you opened me. I think we're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"You know, I keep trying to remember if you were dropped on your head as a baby."

"Oh...OH!" The light bulb goes off above Sam's head. "Very funny." Pause. "Uh, Dean, I don't think it's gonna fit."

**~~~~~~~~**

_John rolls his eyes, having second thoughts about the intelligence of his Ivy League son with the IQ of one hundred and fifty-six. He also tries to remember if either one of his son's fell on their heads in childhood, but he too comes up empty._

**~~~~~~~~**

"Trust me, Sam, it'll fit," Dean's calm voice states with certainty.

"Okay, here goes...." Sam moves as slow as a snail and Dean clenches his muscles almost involuntarily, instinct compelling him to expel the intruder in his ass. "Relax, Dean." 

Dean's soft moaning fills the night air. 

"That's it, baby." Sam's voice is so soothing. "You like it when I rub your back?"

"Mmm-hmm," comes the muffled (yet positive) reply. "Deeper...."

Once again Sam obeys; he now knows good and well he will never refuse Dean anything. Unfortunately, Sam now knows that Dean is aware of it. Dean will most definitely be insufferable and smug for the next week...or more. Further thoughts are lost as Sam's fingers spread Dean wider, his long and thickened cock sliding inside smoothly....

"DAMN SAMMY, DO IT AGAIN!"

"Do what?" Sam's (slightly panicked) voice rises an octave. "I don't know what I did."

"You hit...oh God, Sam...I saw stars. **Fucking** stars, like in a cartoon. Please, do it again...."

"I...you're so tight, Dean, so fucking hot around my dick...."

"JESUSMARYMOTHEROFGOD!"

"I guess I got the spot again?" Sam's tone is innocent and Dean turns his head to face his brother.

Dean's hazel eyes are almost black, they are glazed over, vacuous. On his lips there is a giddy grin, which morphs into a leer, complete with a soft growl. "I'd say you did." 

"Shall we go for it again?"

"I can't wait, Sam. I'll find it myself."

"DEAN! Oh shit, Dean, are you okay?"

"Fine, Sammy." The smile is evident in Dean's voice. 

"You could have hurt yourself," Sam tells him flatly.

"Sam, can we argue later? I'm busy impaling myself on your dick and my ass kinda likes it."

"Oh it does, does it."

"SAMMY!"

"Yeah, Dean? You like it when my cock pulls out and rams back in? Tell me how it feels, baby...."

"Feels so fucking good, so right. Oh yeah...."

"Dean, I can't...I'm going to...."

"OHFUCKSAMMYGONNACOMENOW!"

"Dean...oh yes...I'm with you. So fucking deep...." 

Sam is sighing and Dean is moaning, there is gasping and panting and more cursing and obscenities....

**~~~~~~~~**

_John hears nothing but the sounds of soft kisses being exchanged, of hushed whispers, probably declarations of love. He is happy he can't hear them. Listening to the act of sex is one thing; listening to two lovers sharing words of endearment is something else entirely. Then there is silence, and he ups the volume on the TV again. His cell goes off and he doesn't even look at the caller ID. "What?" Pause. "Excuse me? You want me to what?" John stares at the phone, eyes wide. "So you can what?" John sighs. "Why of course I would. Not a problem." He closes his phone and lowers the volume on the TV._

_The sound is keeping Sam awake, Dean said, and he hates 'Alien' so could John please change the channel? And lower the volume?_

_John blinks and smirks, that fucking Winchester smirk that many have tried to emulate...and all have failed at it...and ups the volume on the TV again, initiating a call to Dean's cell this time._

**~~~~~~~~**

Dean answers his phone, Sam's head snuggled on his shoulder. The two listen to their father's words, when suddenly a shriek is heard, followed by a thump. 

"It’s okay, Dad. Sammy just fell off the bed in shock."

"You...you...." Sam stalks over and grabs the phone. "You know what you are?"

_"A pervert, a peeping Tom," John clearly snorts, "a voyeur of sorts. But the two of you, God, you're like a fucking porno soundtrack."_

"Oh my God, Dean...oh shit...." Latin flows from Sam's mouth as if it were his native tongue.

"Sam, the phone is not possessed," Dean laughs out loud. "Try this instead." Pause. "Christo."

_"Nice, son," John replies a little snidely, "and I suppose you can see through the phone and know that my eyes aren't black?"_

"Uh, are they, Dad?" Dean deadpans, all the while leering at Sam.

_"No, Dean, they're orange."_

"Way cool." Dean really doesn't hear what John says. He's focusing on his brother, on his brother's face, with special attention to Sam's lips. 

Sam of course notices, and he snakes the tip of his tongue out, running it along his upper lip. 

Dean is fondling his softened cock, which is coming back to life.

_"Dean? Are you listening to me?"_

"Yeah, Dad," Dean nods, a sharp intake of breath as Sam drops to his knees, taking Dean's half-filled erection into his mouth. "We...oh wow...salted everywhere and...Sam."

_"Sam, what....?" John prompts, concerned. "Let me talk to him."_

"Uh, that might be a problem, Dad; Sammy can't talk right now and...OH FUCK!"

_John's not sure if he hears the almost-shriek from his phone or through the window. His face gets that parent-look, the one that says when he gets his hands on his sons...."Dean, you're on the phone with your father for Christ's sake!"_

"It's not me, it's Sammy. He's....

_"Goodnight, Dean!" John slams his phone shut._

**~~~~~~~~**

"Sam, oh damn, you're killing me."

"Want it again, Dean. I want to suck you until you scream, beg me to let you come."

"Oh...oh yeah...so fucking hard it's almost painful...."

**~~~~~~~~**

_John can't take it anymore. He doesn't care if the air-conditioner is working or not. He can shower in the morning. The window is shut, the 'Alien' is growling and John can finish his nachos and beer in peace. He does receive one more call though, this one from Bobby._

_John's truck is repaired and he can come pick her up whenever._

_John tells him they'll be there in a couple of days. He doesn't mention the boy's newfound relationship._

_Bobby'll find out soon enough...._

**~~~~~~~~**

They meet up at the crack of dawn to climb into the Impala, and ride off into the sunset like Butch and Sundance...and Etta Place, Dean cracks, then kicks up Twisted Sister.

Sam plugs in his iPod, his Motown helping him relax, soothing him. 

John buries himself in the latest James Patterson. 

When they stop the following night, John takes a room at the far end, away from his son's. He is just about asleep, when there is a knock on the door.

The boy's have a leak in their room, so they are taking the one next to John's. 

Twenty minutes later John Winchester is having a most excellent night's sleep...in the back seat of the Impala.

**FIN**


End file.
